


Aim to Please

by paintedunlady



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Praise Kink, soft domsoo, subyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedunlady/pseuds/paintedunlady
Summary: Above all else, Chanyeol aims to please, but sometimes he justcan't, and Kyungsoo is there to reassure him that he's still his Good Boyalternatively: chanyeol is bad at riding but kyungsoo still loves him





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just have a lot of subyeol feels :x

Chanyeol’s bouncing slows, his movements more jerky than the fluid rolls he started with just a few short minutes ago and hands slipping from their purchase on Kyungsoo’s parted thighs. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol don’t stop,” Kyungsoo groans out as he grips Chanyeol’s hips tighter, thrusts up roughly to meet Chanyeol’s slowing rhythm and pulls to get Chanyeol going again. He’s normally more patient, but Chanyeol rarely ever rides him and he’s not going to let things stop now if he can help it- Chanyeol’s not in any position to be a tease. 

“I-” Chanyeol lets out a pathetic whimper and jerks up, his hips dropping harshly and not coming back up despite Kyungsoo’s prodding. “I can’t,” he whines. “My thighs a- they’re too tired. I can’t.”

Kyungsoo stops mid-thrust, mind sobering a bit as he blinks up at his boyfriend who can’t quite meet his gaze. A deep red is dusting Chanyeol’s cheeks and spreading all the way out to the tips of his ears, teeth gnawing on his lower lip and eyebrows scrunching together as he tries to lift his hips again and only succeeds in crashing back down unceremoniously as his thighs tremble with effort. 

And Kyungsoo thinks (blearily) that he probably should have noticed this before- should have seen that Chanyeol’s panting was partially due to exhaustion as well as arousal as he rode Kyungsoo into a dazed stupor. He’s still trying, abs flexing weakly as Chanyeol tries to move back and forth on Kyungsoo’s lap until the younger stops him with a harsh squeeze of his fingers. “Oh,” he says with a soft chuckle, sitting up to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s pout when the other tries to speak. “It’s okay baby,” he whispers, low and sensual as he drags his lips closer to Chanyeol’s ear. “You did so good for me... Always so good. You did your best.”

Chanyeol still whines in embarrassment and Kyungsoo tries to kiss it away, maneuvering the man above him until Chanyeol is spread out beneath him instead, body relaxing now that it doesn’t have to strain to hold itself up and melting into the sheets. 

“Let me take over now baby,” Kyungsoo breathes out as he drags his fingers from Chanyeol’s hips all the way up to his neck, pressing harshly into the black collar nestled there until Chanyeol is arching and panting and close to begging as Kyungsoo starts up a slow rhythm again. “So good…” 

Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol will probably whine about it more later, will probably pout and feel bad about not being able to please Kyungsoo the way he wanted to, but Kyungsoo also knows that he’ll be there for Chanyeol when he does- knows how to pet Chanyeol’s hair and drag his fingers across Chanyeol’s scalp as he comes down from it all, how to whisper praises into his neck because Chanyeol really did try his best, really is so so good for Kyungsoo even when his body doesn’t have the same limits as his mind. He starts now even, showering his good boy with praises while he thrusts into him gradually faster and faster until they both fly over the edge, Chanyeol crying out in ecstasy as he paints his own soft tummy with white and Kyungsoo chases his end. 

And Kyungsoo makes good on his unspoken promise, massaging Chanyeol’s heaving abdomen as he pants and whimpers that he’s sorry- sorry he couldn’t last longer- sorry he couldn’t please Kyungsoo the way he wanted until Kyungsoo kisses all his protests away. 

“You did so good for me,” Kyungsoo repeats against Chanyeol’s lips. “I’m so proud of you. You made me feel so good… looked so pretty above me…” 

He knows he still has some work to do to convince Chanyeol of it in the long run; Chanyeol aims to please and he really does try so so hard, but sometimes he just can’t and Kyungsoo understands. He never minds showering Chanyeol with praise and affection when he earns it or admonishing him softly when he doesn’t, but for now he lets the praises flow freely, lets his fingers wander and pet and caress until his words seem to finally sink in and Chanyeol’s lips turn up into a content smile. 

“My good good boy…” he says just before Chanyeol falls asleep tucked into Kyungsoo’s side, knees bent high enough to wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist as he tries to make himself smaller than he really is. Kyungsoo himself doesn’t let his consciousness slip away until he knows Chanyeol is taken care of, fighting off the edges of sleep until Chanyeol knows exactly how much he’s loved.


End file.
